


Experience

by Yashitsu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Trans Jonathan Sims, Trans Male Character, Transgender Author, and also mindreading, fanon typical jonelias praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashitsu/pseuds/Yashitsu
Summary: Elias shows Jon a few more things he never wanted to see.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect my boundaries by not reading this fic if you are under 18.
> 
> This fic uses the terms "cock" and "cunt" for trans male anatomy.

“Elias,” Jon says, his terror evident in his voice, “don’t do this.” Elias just smirks even more viciously in response. He continues to undo Jon’s trousers, and if he’s at all surprised at what he finds when he slips his hand inside Jon’s underwear, he doesn’t show it. Why would he be surprised? He’s probably known since the start. Jon gasps and tries to scramble away when Elias presses his thumb into Jon’s cock, but Elias has a firm grip on Jon’s shoulder and there’s nowhere for him to go. “Elias, please,” he begs, quiet and desperate, “I don’t- I’ve never wanted this.”

Elias raises an eyebrow. “Jon. What use is there in lying to _me?_ ” He says, digging his thumb too hard into Jon’s cock, enough that it almost hurts with how sensitive he is there. Jon shakes his head, his eyes squeezed shut. The sick curiosity he’s feeling, and whatever his body is doing, that’s not the same as genuine want. “But isn’t it?” Elias responds to words Jon didn’t say, and that’s as violating as anything Elias is doing to his body. “Is there any meaningful distinction between curiosity and whatever ‘genuine’ desire is? You want to Know, Jon,” Jon makes a strangled, panicked noise as Elias slips a finger into him, and just when did he get _wet_ anyway? “Let me show you.” Jon shakes his head again, not trusting himself to speak. A second finger soon joins the first, and not only does it not hurt, it feels—Why is he—

“Enjoying this?” Elias offers, and that’s it, that’s _enough_ for Jon. Jon tries to sit up, tries to push at Elias’ shoulders, his arm, anything. The other man doesn’t budge an inch. He just laughs, quiet and fond. Despair settles in Jon’s stomach. He jolts and whimpers as Elias curls his fingers upward. Elias sighs, sounding happy and contented. “ _Archivist,_ ” he breathes as he removes his fingers, and Jon’s fear surges as he realizes what this is inevitably leading to. Jon tries his damnedest to prevent Elias from fully removing his trousers, but he fails miserably. It’s mere moments before Jon feels Elias’ cockhead nudging at his cunt. Jon’s vision blurs with panicked tears as he locks eyes with Elias. He tries begging one last time, frantic, barely aware of what he’s saying.

“Elias, Elias please, _please,_ I don’t, please, I don’t want you to do this.” Elias just smiles in response, his eyes sharp and unforgiving.

“I know,” he says, and he thrusts in.

Jon’s thoughts are scattered and incoherent as Elias fucks him. Jon is distantly aware of his own voice, whimpering and begging. Elias is curled in so _close_ to him, so hot, so overwhelming. And his cock, fuck, Elias’ cock is spearing Jon open, too deep, too fast, too much. It hurts, of course it hurts, but there’s also a sharp stab of something horribly _good_ deep inside Jon every single time Elias thrusts into him. It’s awful. It’s wonderful. Jon is nearly delirious with fear and suffering and _pleasure_. Elias talks to him during, murmurs praises and exaltations into his ear. _That’s it, my Archivist, just like that, so beautiful, don’t you see,_ practically nonsense, yet somehow Jon understands every word. Elias’ terrifying adoration of Jon pours off of Elias every single second, and Jon can’t help but soak it up. When Elias presses his thumb against Jon’s cock again and starts grinding into it, Jon’s already strained breath catches entirely, and he begins begging again, feeling more panicked than any time before.

“ _Elias,_ ” he gasps, mind consumed with fear and sensation, “Elias, _don’t._ ” Jon is utterly trapped and terrified and he’s scared of coming and even more scared of how much he needs to.

“ _Jon,_ ” Elias responds breathlessly, “let yourself know this. Let me show you.” And Jon has no choice but to do it. Jon comes with a drawn-out, almost pained moan, his orgasm all-encompassing, drowning out conscious thought. It echoes within him, mind and body entirely overwhelmed with sensation, and for a moment Jon feels pleasure and adoration that can’t be his own. He’s too busy to process it though, and when he’s back to seeing straight again, or at least back to seeing what he usually sees, he realizes Elias’ movements have stopped. Elias stays inside him for a moment longer, curled close, before placing a gentle kiss on Jon’s forehead and pulling away, his cock slipping out of Jon. Jon feels something warm run down his thigh and is almost surprised that he can still feel fresh horror at the realization that Elias has come inside him. He’s too tired to do anything about it though. Jon feels incredibly sated, and despite all that has just transpired, he feels his eyes fluttering closed. Elias’ bed is soft. Jon can’t stop himself from drifting to sleep atop it. As he loses consciousness, Jon hears one final whisper from Elias.

“Don’t worry, Jon. I’ll watch over your nightmares.”


End file.
